riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Catalog
* The Palladium Books® Online Catalog * Palladium Books 2012 Catalog from DriveThruRPG 100 Series (Periodicals) * The Palladium® Update * The Magic of Palladium Books® #1 * The Magic of Palladium Books® #2 * The Magic of Palladium Books® #3 * The Magic of Palladium Books® #4 * The Magic of Palladium Books® #5 * The Magic of Palladium Books® #6 * The Magic of Palladium Books® #7/#8 * The Magic of Palladium Books® Collection * E000 The Rifter® #0 * 101 The Rifter® #1 * 102 The Rifter® #2 * 103 The Rifter® #3 * 104 The Rifter® #4 * 105 The Rifter® #5 * 106 The Rifter® #6 * 107 The Rifter® #7 * 108 The Rifter® #8 * 109 The Rifter® #9 * 095 The Rifter® #9 1/2 * 110 The Rifter® #10 * 111 The Rifter® #11 * 112 The Rifter® #12 * 113 The Rifter® #13 * 114 The Rifter® #14 * 115 The Rifter® #15 * 116 The Rifter® #16 * 117 The Rifter® #17 * 118 The Rifter® #18 * 119 The Rifter® #19 * 120 The Rifter® #20 * 121 The Rifter® #21 * 122 The Rifter® #22 * 123 The Rifter® #23 * 124 The Rifter® #24 * 125 The Rifter® #25 * 126 The Rifter® #26 * 127 The Rifter® #27 * 128 The Rifter® #28 * 129 The Rifter® #29 * 130 The Rifter® #30 * 131 The Rifter® #31 * 132 The Rifter® #32 * 133 The Rifter® #33 * 090 Best of the Rifter® and Index * 134 The Rifter® #34 * 135 The Rifter® #35 * 136 The Rifter® #36 * 137 The Rifter® #37 * 138 The Rifter® #38 * 139 The Rifter® #39 * 140 The Rifter® #40 * 141 The Rifter® #41 * 142 The Rifter® #42 * 143 The Rifter® #43 * 144 The Rifter® #44 * 145 The Rifter® #45 * 146 The Rifter® #46 * 147 The Rifter® #47 * 148 The Rifter® #48 * 149 The Rifter® #49 * 150 The Rifter® #50 - Special Anniversary Issue * 151 The Rifter® #51 * 152 The Rifter® #52 * 153 The Rifter® #53 * 154 The Rifter® #54 * 155 The Rifter® #55 * 156 The Rifter® #56 * 157 The Rifter® #57 * 158 The Rifter® #58 * 159 The Rifter® #59 * 160 The Rifter® #60 * 161 The Rifter® #61 * 162 The Rifter® #62 * 163 The Rifter® #63 * 164 The Rifter® #64 200 Series * 200 The Valley of the Pharaohs Boxed Set * 200 Splicers Role-Playing Game * 230 Dead Reign™ RPG * 231 Dead Reign™ Sourcebook One: Civilization Gone™ * 232 Dead Reign™ Sourcebook Two: Dark Places™ * 233 Dead Reign™ Sourcebook Three: Endless Dead™ * 234 Dead Reign™ Sourcebook Four: Fear the Reaper™ 300 Series (Novels) * 301 Rifts #1: Sonic Boom * 302 Rifts #2: Deception's Web * 303 Rifts #3: Treacherous Awakenings * 304 Rifts® Anthology: Tales of the Chi-Town ‘Burbs™ * 305 Rifts® Path of the Storm™ * warpath Warpath - A Novel by Jeffry Scott Hansen 400 Series * 400 The Mechanoid Invasion * 402 The Mechanoid Invasion Book 2: The Journey * 403 The Mechanoid Invasion Book 3: Homeworld * 400 The Mechanoids * 400 The Mechanoid Invasion Trilogy * 320 Mechanoids Space * 404/401 Palladium Book of Weapons & Armor™ * 405/402 The Palladium Book of Weapons & Castles™ * 406/403 Weapons & Assassins™ * 107/404 Weapons & Castles of the Orient™ * 408 The Palladium Book of Contemporary Weapons * 409 The Palladium Book of Exotic Weapons * 410 The Palladium Book of European Castles * 411 The Compendium of Weapons, Armour & Castles * 415 Compendium of Contemporary Weapons * 450 The Palladium Fantasy Role-Playing Game * 451 Dragons & Gods™ * 451 The Arms of Nargash-Tor * 452 The Palladium Role-Playing Game Shield * 453 PFRPG Book 2: Old Ones * 454 Palladium Book of Monsters & Animals™ * 455 PFRPG Book 3: Adventures on the High Seas * 456 PFRPG Book 4: Adventures in the Northern Wilderness * 457 PFRPG Book 5: "Further" Adventures in the Northern Wilderness * 458 PFRPG Book 6: Island at the Edge of the World * 459 PFRPG Book 7: Yin-Sloth Jungles * 462 PFRPG Book 8: The Western Empire * 463 PFRPG Book 9: The Baalgor Wastelands * 464 PFRPG Book 10: Mount Nimro: Kingdom of Giants * 465 PFRPG Book 11: The Eastern Territory * 466 PFRPG Book 12: Library of Bletherad * 467 PFRPG Book 13: Northern Hinterlands * 468 Land of the Damned 1: Chaos Lands * 469 Land of the Damned 2: Eternal Torment * 470 Land of the Damned 3: The Bleakness™ * 471 Wolfen Empire Adventure Sourcebook * 472 Mysteries of Magic™ Book One: The Heart of Magic™ * 473 Mysteries of Magic™ Book Two: Dark Magicks™ 500 Series * 500 Heroes Unlimited * 501 The Justice Machine * 501 Villains Unlimited * 502 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Other Strangeness * 503 After the Bomb * 504 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures! * 505 After the Bomb Book 2: Road Hogs * 506 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Guide to the Universe * 507 After the Bomb Book 3: Mutants Down Under * 508 Transdimensional Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * 509 Truckin' Turtles * 510 Turtles Go Hollywood * 511 After the Bomb Book 4: Mutants of the Yucatan * 512 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles RPG Accessory Pack * 513 After the Bomb Book 5: Mutants in Avalon * 514 After the Bomb Book 6: Mutants in Orbit * 515 Aliens Unlimited * 516 Heroes Unlimited G.M.'s Guide * 517 Century Station * 518 Gramercy Island * 519 Aliens Unlimited Galaxy Guide * 520 Mutant Underground * 521 Powers Unlimited One * 522 Powers Unlimited Two * 523 Powers Unlimited Three * 525 Ninjas & Superspies * 526 Mystic China * 527 Armageddon Unlimited * 550 Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles Role-Playing Game * 551 Robotech® Macross Saga Sourcebook * 552 Robotech® Masters Saga Sourcebook * 553 Robotech® UEEF Marines Sourcebook * 554 Robotech® New Generation™ Sourcebook * 555 Robotech® Genesis Pits Sourcebook * 550 Robotech RPG Book 1: Macross * 551 Robotech RPG Book 2: RDF Manual * 552 Robotech RPG Book 3: Zentraedi * 553 Robotech RPG Book 4: Southern Cross * 554 Robotech RPG Adventures: Ghost Ship * 555 Robotech RPG Adventures: RDF Accelerated Training Program * 556 Robotech RPG Book 5: Invid Invasion * 557 Robotech II RPG: The Sentinels * 558 Robotech II RPG: REF Field Guide * 559 Robotech RPG Book 6: Return of the Masters * 560 Robotech RPG Adventures: Lancer's Rockers * 561 Robotech RPG Adventures: Zentraedi Breakout * 562 Robotech RPG Book 7: New World Order * 563 Robotech RPG Book 8: Strike Force * 590 Macross II: The Role-Playing Game * 591 Macross II: Sourcebook One: The U.N. Spacy * 592 Macross II: Deck Plans Volume One * 593 Macross II: Deck Plans Volume Two * 594 Macross II: Deck Plans Volume Three 600 Series * 600 Deluxe Revised RECON * 610 The Revised RECON * 611 Advanced RECON * Recon Modern Combat * 650 Systems Failure * 660 Rifts® Chaos Earth™ * 661 Rifts® Chaos Earth™ Sourcebook One: Creatures of Chaos™ * 662 Rifts® Chaos Earth™ Sourcebook Two: Rise of Magic™ * 663 Rifts® Chaos Earth™: NEMA™ Mission Book One * 665 Rifts® Chaos Earth™ Sourcebook: First Responders™ 700 Series * 700 Beyond the Supernatural™ * 701 Boxed Nightmares for Beyond the Supernatural™ * 702 Tome Grotesque™ for Beyond the Supernatural™ * 703 Beyond Arcanum™ for Beyond the Supernatural™ * 730 Nightbane® Role-Playing Game * 731 Nightbane® 1: Between the Shadows™ * 732 Nightbane® 2: Nightlands™ * 733 Nightbane® 3: Through the Glass Darkly™ * 734 Nightbane World Book 4: Shadows of Light * 735 Nightbane® Survival Guide 800 Series (Rifts) * 800 Rifts® * 800HC Rifts® Ultimate Edition™ * 801 Rifts® Sourcebook One™ * 801 Rifts® Sourcebook One™ - Revised and Expanded * 802 Rifts® World Book 1: Vampire Kingdoms™ * 802-E Rifts® World Book 1: Vampire Kingdoms™, Expanded and Updated * 803 Rifts® Conversion Book One * 803 Rifts® Conversion Book One Revised * 804 Rifts® World Book 2: Atlantis™ * 805 Rifts® Sourcebook 2: The Mechanoids® * 807 Rifts® World Book 3: England™ * 808 Rifts® World Book 4: Africa™ * 809 Rifts® Dimension Book™ 1: Wormwood® * 810 Rifts® World Book 5: Triax™ & The NGR™ * 811 Rifts® Conversion Book 2: Pantheons of the Megaverse® * 812 Rifts® Sourcebook 3: Mindwerks™ * 813 Rifts® Mercenaries™ * 814 Rifts® World Book 6: South America™ * 815 Rifts® World Book 7: Underseas™ * 816 Rifts® Dimension Book™ 2: Phase World® * 817 Rifts® Dimension Book™ 3: Phase World® Sourcebook™ * 818 Rifts® World Book 8: Japan™ * 819 Rifts® World Book 9: South America Two™ * 820 Rifts® World Book 10: Juicer Uprising™ * 821 Rifts® World Book 11: Coalition War Campaign™ * 822 Rifts® World Book 12: Psyscape™ * 823 Rifts® Index & Adventures Volume One * 824 Rifts® Game Shields and Adventures * 825 Rifts® World Book 13: Lone Star™ * 826 Rifts® World Book 14: New West™ * 827 Rifts® World Book 15: Spirit West™ * 828 Rifts® Sourcebook 4: Coalition Navy™ * 829 Rifts® World Book 16: Federation of Magic™ * 829 Rifts® World Book 16: Federation of Magic™, Revised * 830 Rifts® Dimension Book™ 4: Skraypers™ * 831 Rifts® Index & Adventures Volume Two * 832 Rifts® World Book 17: Warlords of Russia™ * 833 Rifts® World Book 18: Mystic Russia™ * 834 Rifts® World Book 19: Australia™ * 835 Rifts® World Book 20: Canada™ * 836 Rifts® World Book 21: Splynn Dimensional Market™ * 837 Rifts® World Book 22: Free Quebec™ * 838 Rifts® World Book 23: The Xiticix Invasion™ * 839 Rifts® Coalition Wars® 1: Sedition™ * 840 Rifts® Coalition Wars® 2: Coalition Overkill™ * 841 Rifts® Coalition Wars® 3: Sorcerers' Revenge™ * 842 Rifts® Coalition Wars® 4: Cyber-Knights™ * 843 Rifts® Coalition Wars® 5: Shadows of Evil™ * 844 Rifts® Coalition Wars® 6: The Final Siege™ * 845 Rifts® Game Master Guide™ * 846 Rifts® Aftermath™ * 847 Rifts® Dimension Book™ 5: Phase World®: Anvil Galaxy™ * 848 Rifts® Book of Magic™ * 849 Rifts® Adventure Guide™ * 850 Rifts® Bionics Sourcebook * 851 Rifts® Dimension Book™ 6: Phase World®: The Three Galaxies™ * 852 Rifts® Dark Conversions™ * 853 Rifts® Adventure Sourcebook: Chi-Town 'Burbs™: Forbidden Knowledge * 854 Rifts® Adventure Sourcebook: Chi-Town 'Burbs™: Firetown™ and the Tolkeen Crisis™ * 855 Rifts® Adventure Sourcebook: Chi-Town 'Burbs™: The Black Vault™ * 856 Rifts® Adventure Sourcebook: Chi-Town 'Burbs™: The Vanguard™ * 857 Rifts® World Book 24: China One™ - The Yama Kings * 858 Rifts® World Book 25: China Two™ - Heroes of the Celestial Court * 859 Rifts® Dimension Book™ 7: Megaverse® Builder * 860 Rifts® Dimension Book™ 8: Naruni™ Wave Two * 861 Rifts® Dimension Book™ 9: Phase World®: United Worlds of Warlock® * 862 Rifts® World Book 26: Dinosaur Swamp™ * 863 Rifts: MercTown * 866 Rifts® World Book 27: Adventures in Dinosaur Swamp™ * 865 Rifts® Merc Ops™ * 867 Rifts® Adventure Sourcebook: Mercenary Adventures * 868 Rifts® World Book 28: Arzno™ * 869 Rifts® World Book 29: Madhaven™ * 871 Rifts® Machinations of Doom™ * 872 Rifts® Dimension Book 10: Hades - Pits of Hell™ * 873 Rifts® Dimension Book 11: Dyval - Hell Unleashed™ * 874 Rifts® World Book 30: D-Bees of North America™ * 875 Rifts® Dimension Book™ 12: Dimensional Outbreak™ * 876 Rifts® World Book 35: Megaverse® in Flames™ * 877 Rifts® Dimension Sourcebook: Phase World®: Heroes of the Megaverse® * 878 Rifts® Sourcebook: Shemarrian Nation™ * 880 Rifts® Dimension Book 13: Phase World®: Fleets of the Three Galaxies™ * 881 Rifts® World Book 31: Triax™ Two * 883 Rifts® Dimension Book 14: Thundercloud Galaxy™ * 884 Rifts® Vampire Sourcebook™ * 885 Rifts® World Book 32: Lemuria™ * 886 Rifts® Black Market™ * 887 Rifts® World Book 33: Northern Gun™ One * 888 Rifts® World Book 34: Northern Gun™ Two Licensed Products * Rifts® Promise of Power™ (for Nokia N-Gage) * Rifts® Manhunter™ (by Myrmidon Press ) * Rifts® Collectable Card Game Starter Deck (by Precedence Entertainment, Inc.) * Rifts® Collectable Card Game Booster Pack (by Precedence Entertainment, Inc.) * Rifts® Game Master Companion Comics * The Mechanoids, Issue #1 (by Caliber Comics) * The Mechanoids, Issue #2 (by Caliber Comics) * The Mechanoids, Issue #3 (by Caliber Comics) Some of the items listed above are published by Palladium Books based on licensed works, protected by additional copyrights. For information on these products, please visit the Palladium Books Web site. Due to variations in copyright law, the Rifts Wiki will not be posting information on books not solely created and owned by Palladium Books, or used under their license. Rifts®, The Rifter®, RECON®, Splicers®, Palladium Books®, Phase World®, The Palladium Fantasy Role-Playing Game®, Megaverse®, Nightbane®, The Mechanoids®, The Mechanoid Invasion®, Coalition Wars® and After the Bomb® are Registered Trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. Heroes Unlimited, Minion War, Dead Reign, Beyond the Supernatural, and other published book titles, names, slogans and likenesses are trademarks of Palladium Books Inc., and Kevin Siembieda. Robotech® and Robotech® The Shadow Chronicles® are Registered Trademarks of Harmony Gold USA, Inc. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles™ were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and are Registered Trademarks of Mirage Studios, Inc. Copyright © Warner Bros. Category:Non-Rifts Sourcebooks